The Pranksters pranked, or a Medic's revange!
by Supermoi
Summary: Sunny and Sides pull one too more prank on poor Ratchet, and the pissed medic took into his own hands to inflct them an adequate punishment! Ratchet/Lambo Twins SLASH story! STICKY! Mech sex!


**Diclaimer : **Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. That's too bad… XD

**A/N : **Well, here's the RatchetXTwins oneshot I promised! I just hope I get it right; it's my first time trying to write those three together! There WILL BE mech sex of the sticky style inside, be warned! And a pissed off Medic of Doom…

**The Prankster's Pranked****, or a Medic's revenge!**

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Sides…"

"Don't worry, Sunny! We'll be gone long before Ratchet comes back… Besides, it's just too funny to taunt the old grumpy bot!"

The low voices were coming from the Med bay, and the Yellow twin shot a nervous glare towards the doors, looking uneasy. He was watching for anyone to come in when Sideswipe was busy messing around with the medic's tools. He tensed up a little when he heard voices and footsteps coming this way, but relaxed when they only continue down the hall after passing by the med Bay doors.

"Hurry up, Sides! The staff's meeting's almost over, and I REALLY don't want to be there when Ratchet returns! Who knows what the Medic of Doom can do to my beautiful paintjob…"

Sideswipe only chuckled at that comment and snorted a little, annoyed by his twin's whining about his finish. Well, he was used to it, but it was always unnerving to listen to Sunstreaker complaining for hours about a scratch on his precious paintjob. Or in this case, about possible damages to his precious finish.

"Shut up, Sunshine! I'm almost done…"

"YOU hurry up, Sides! And don't call me that!"

The red twin grumbled something unintelligible and quickens his wirk a little. A breem later, he finally let out content 'Ha! I'm done!' and the twins silently and sneakily got out of the Med Bay. Ratchet'll have the heck of a surprise when he returns to his precious Med Bay…

**oOo**

Maybe a breem later, the staff meeting Ratchet and the other officers where having finished, and the white ambulance rose up from his seat, grumbling about meetings that lasted way longer than needed, and got to the door, decided to leave and go bacjk to his work as soon as possible. Once in the hallway, Wheeljack caught up with him and mirrored his paced on the medic's.

"Hey Ratchet! What's bothering you, old buddy?"

Ratchet turned slightly to the side to see his old friend smiling down at him, obviously concerned. Wheeljack was always concerned about ratchet's well-being, and sometime's the medic founds it incredibly annoying. It was like the engineer wanted to replace his creator… But he was Ratchet's best friend, so he kindly let it slip and only smiled back to his oldest friend.

"Nothing, I'm only thinking than those meetings are getting longer and longer those days. Seems like Prowl's trying to send us all into stasis lock by the sheer power of his voice…"

Wheeljack laughed at that.

"Yeah, Prowl seems to get more and more boring over the years… Maybe it's a side effect of all that logic of his! Ha, looks like you're there! See you later, Ratch!"

"See ya, 'Jack…"

They had now reached the med bay and ratchet typed his code on the keypad. The door obediently opened as Wheeljack continues on his way to his lab, a little farther down the hall. Ratchet wtch him comes into his own workroom and then he turned to face his Med Bay… Only to freeze with his mouth slightly opened and his optics widening, and then narrowing when a sheer rage swelled into his CPU.

His Precious Med bay and all his tools were painted PINK! He took a couple of steps inside the room and stopped, clenching and unclenching his fists, fuming like he was about to explode.

The culprit was crystal clear…

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! YOU DUMBAFTS! YOU'RE SLAGGED!" Yelled the medic then, attracting the attention of Bluestreak, whom just passed by the Med Bay doors.

The grey bat stopped, and then takes a look inside to see what pissed off the Medic. When he saw the… colourful state… of the Med Bay, he stress in awe for a moment and then started laughing uncontrollably. After a breem or two, the entire base seems to gathers in the hallway leading the ratchet's med Bay. The only ones that hadn't come to have a look were Optimus and Prowl… And the others were laughing their aft out!

After a moment, Ratchet, with a lot of threats and throwed wrenches, cleared the hallway and was finally alone in his sanctuary. His PINK sanctuary… How he hated this color… But those two idiots weren't going to be safe from his hire! Those slaggin twins… For a moment, as he was cleaning his tools and medical berths of the hideous paint, a plan started to form in his CPU. A sweet, cruel and wonderfully satisfying little revenge scheme…

And a sadistic, twisted smile left the corners of his mouth plates. All he has to do now was waiting until everybody was sound asleep…

**oOo**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sent to Prowl for punishment after the med Bay incident spread into the Ark. The twins ended up with double shifts for a week but the tactician was very tempted to throw them to the brig for that latest childish slag. But he didn't, and the infamous pranksters were let out easy once again…

Or it was what everybody in the Ark thought…

Ratchet had another plan for the slagheads, and he was about to show those two Pit Spawned oaf how much it was dangerous to attract the grumpy medic's hire on your head. Ho, he wasn't going to hurt them! Not permanently, at least... But they were going to remember that lesson for a long time! And he, for his part, was going to fulfill one of his oldest fantasies as a bonus! Isn't life beautiful? He was going to teach them not to paint his Med Bay in PINK!

So, Ratchet waited until the middle of the night to go to work. First thing was to sneak into the twin's room… That was the easy part, because as a medic, he had an override code for all the doors in the Ark. In case of emergency, you know? But in that case, it was going to be a tool of his revenge…

Once inside, he stayed still a moment, studying the two recharging boots very deeply. Sideswipe was sprawled on his belly, a leg dangling from the edge of his berth and mouth slightly open, snoozing almost too low to hear. He was hugging his pillow in his arms… That was very cute! Ratchet kept that image in his memory bank for future uses. After a moment, he turned from the red twin towards the yellow one, and chuckled. Sunstreaker was recharging in a tight ball, curled on his right side, and he was hugging his cover like it was a Teddy bear or something! But the better, and what made ratchet almost burst out laughing, was that his left hand was left to his face and his thumb was stuck in his mouth! He was sucking his thumb! Mwahahaha!

What a wonderful blackmail material! He quickly concealed that image in his memory bank. That was even better than he enticipated! If this image was ever to reach the other Autobots, there goes the Sunstreaker's reputation! The psychotic twin was obviously dealing with some major issues… Well, that was all the better!

Ratchet then goes to work and carefully arranged the two bots in the middle of their room. After giving them a mild sedative to be certain they won't wake up until he was ready… When he was done, the twins were facing each others and their hands were cuffed together with two pairs of stasis cuffs. They looked like they were holding hands…

All ha had to do now was waiting for them to wake up…

**oOo**

When he came back online, Sideswipe immediately noticed than something wasn't right. First, he wasn't resting in his berth anymore. Second, his wrists were cuffed! And finally, as he powered up his optics with a start, he saw that he was kneeling in front of Sunstreaker, cuffed to HIM!

"What the slag…?!" He exclaimed as he tried to get up and get the cuffs off him, to no avail.

It was at that moment then Sunstreaker came back online with a surprised yelp, awoken by his twin's struggles. The yellow twin took a moment to process what he was feeling and seeing, and then he cursed loudly, angered by the fact he was in that humiliating position.

"What happened here?! Sides, if you're responsible, I'll…"

"It wasn't Sideswipe, it was ME…" A recognizable voice cut him from the corner of the room, where the desk and chair where situated. "So, you slept well, I hope?"

A dreaded shiver ran down the twin's spinal unit and they turned together to face the owner of the voice. Ratchet came into view, grinning wickedly, arms folded on his chest and string them down like he was about to eat them. This was disturbing and freaky… Usually, ratchet'll throw them some wrenches and dent their plating's a bit…

This was news…

"Ratchet?... What… What are you doing here?" Asked the red twin carefully.

"Me? Nothing important…. I just wanted payback for your little redecorating of MY Med Bay this morning, you slaghead!"

Sunny and Sides shared a scared and worried look before turning to face the pissed off medic. Ratchet was still grinning wickedly and glaring them down like pieces for sales in a car shop.

"Look… Ratchet… We're sorry, ok? Really, REALLY sorry! I swear! Can't we find an agreement?..."

"SILENCE! I hadn't give permission to speak, glitch! I am the one in charge of the show right now, and you…" His grin grew wider and a sadistic, strange glint shone on his optics. "You're gonna do EVERYTHING I order you to do! Understood?"

Sunstreaker was growing restless and angrier by the seconds, and he tried to pull on the cuffs to break them. He glared back at Ratchet, whom only smiled back at him with this strange look.

"Let us free, Ratchet! It's not funny anymore!" Shouted the yellow Lamborghini as he trashed wildly.

"Tsk tsk tak… What did I just said? You aren't permitted to talk until I give permission! I'll have to punish you for such impertinence, haven't I?..."

He sat up on his chair in front of the two cuffed bots and made himself comfortable, like he was about to enjoy a show. But before, he has to… convince the twins to cooperate… He turned on his holoprojector and shows them the images he got when he came into the room. Sunstreaker with his thumb stuck in his mouth floated between them. The yellow twin's optics widens and he blushes heavily, growling angrily.

"Slagger… If you ever show this to anybody else!..."

"You what? Huh? Kill me? Like you can… But I have no intention to show this to anybody else… As long as you do as I say and be a good boy, Sunny… That goes for you too, Sides! I'm pretty sure you don't want the entire base to know that you sneeze, huh?"

The twins shared a defeated look. The medic has potent blackmail material, and he has them on his grasp for now. Sideswipe turned to face Ratchet again and asked, tense and worried.

"What do you want us to do?"

The grin and look returns to the medic's optics and he leaned down towards the bonded twins, looking like a predator studying his preys. He reached and took the red twin's chin in his right hand, tilting his head up to lock optics.

"I want you to put on a show for me. You're not going to admit it but I know what you do with your brother when you're alone, boys." The red twin's optics widened in shock, and Ratchet chuckled in delight at the sight. "So, I want you two to… pleasure each other. For starter, that is! After that… We'll see!"

Sunstreaker growled lowly in shame and anger. How the Medic did knew THAT!?! It was their most concealed secret! NONODY ELSE knew that but themselves! He looked at Sideswipe and saw the same shame and uneasiness in him. This was going to be sooooo humiliating… The golden Lamborghini turned to face the wicked medic of Doom and glared at him deeply, promising a suitable payback when the time comes… But Ratchet did nothing but motion to the two to go to work, crossing his legs and leaning back on the chair to appreciate the spectacle.

"But Ratchet…" Tried Sideswipe a last time, tugging at the stasis cuff fruitlessly.

"No buts and no excuses, boys… Come on, I know you can do that just fine, so why the stalling? I just want to watch, that's all…"

Grumbling, the red twin locked optics with his brother and shrugged in apology. They didn't have much choice, did they? Slowly, he leaned closer to his twin and pressed his lips on the darker ones. Sunstreaker was tense and reluctant at first, but after a moment, he gave up and responded to the sweet kiss. Sides parted his lips a little, reaching to cup his brother's helm with his hands, making him left his too because they were cuffed together, and cupped the back of his helm to drag him closer. He teasingly licked and nibbled at his lower lip until they parted and then invaded his mouth with his glossa. A little war started for dominance in the kiss, and Sunstreker finally won, exploring every corner of the so well known cavity.

This wasn't the first they had done it, far from it… As the vain mech he was, Sunstreaker thought than every mech in the base was unworthy of him aside for his twin brother… So he often asked him for that kind of activities, and the red Lambo usually gave up and do it. But THIS was another thing entirely… Doing this in front of another mech… this was humiliating and bad… This was a side of them they didn't want the other Autobots to know… And Ratchet managed to find one way or another and uses it against them! Hooo, he was going to be sorry when they got the chance…

As the kiss deepens, a long and heated moan escaped the yellow twin's vocal processor, and he used his other and to map and trace the hip and abdomen plating of his brother. Sideswipe shivers and thrown his head backward, breaking the kiss, gasping in sheer pleasure as his most sensitive seams and wires were caressed and played with. After a moment of playing with each other with hands and glossa, mapping the well known chassis every curve, seams and wires, their plating snapped open in response of the stimulation. From the corner of their optics, the twins had a good view of Ratchet and the medic seems greatly aroused by the sight in front of him. His own plating had retracted and revealed an impressive spike. Oddly, Sunstreker felt himself even more aroused by the sight of the medic playing with himself as he watches them intently.

At that moment, Sideswipe had leaned down and taken the entire length of his twin's spike into his mouth and was now suckling and nibbling expertly, his dark helmet travelling up and down the hot, erected appendage. He had wrapped his hands at the base of the spike and was caressing him so wonderfully. Sunny leaned backward with a long pleasured moan, unnerved that he couldn't use his own hands to reciprocate. They were both overheating quickly, and Ratchet, from his seat, wasn't in a better shape.

It didn't take long before they both reaches their climax and collapsed in a shivering, panting pile of Lambos. Ratchet, as he hit his own climax, let out a throaty moan but it was the only sound he made for the entire time. He was slumped lazily in his seat and cooling slowly, watching the now recharging twins on the floor. Sunstreaker had managed to wrap his arms around Sideswipe and was hugging him tightly. Aww, so cute… He got up and patted both helms, whispering in the audios.

"Sweet dreams, boys… You did a good job, so your secrets are safe with me…"

And then he left the room after taking back the cuffs.

**oOo**

A couple of days later, ratchet awoken with a start, wrenched out of recharge by a sharp shake of his shoulders. He powered up his optics… only to discover than he was cuffed to his berth and had two pairs of wicked, glowing blue optics staring at him.

_*Ho, slag…*_ He thought as the twins lightens toe room and he could see them perfectly.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead! It's payback time!" Cheered Sideswipe as he was straddling the cuffed medic and leaning down so their noses were mere inches away from each others.

"Release me this instant, you morons! I'll have your hides for that!" Threatens the poor medic as he trashed to throw the red twin off him.

"Awe, you're not happy to see us? I'm hurt, Ratch…" Mocked Sides as he managed to keep his position.

From his spot on the edge of the berth, Sunstreaker glared at the bond medic and snorted angrily.

"If I had my way, you'd be dismantled by now, Medic! But Sideswipe suggested a more… appropriate punishment."

The slightly psychopathic Lambo was well known for his terrible temper… The Autobots were very lucky they had his brother to keep him in check. If he was to be let loose… Who knows which damages he could do? But ratchet was starting to fell very worried and a little afraid too. What were those two up to?

"Yeah, he was very pissed by your little intrusion, the other night, you know… But I had a better idea then plainly beat you to a pulp, pretty bot! I'm sure you can guess what it is… Here's a hint!"

And then, he leaned down again and kissed the medic deeply, forcing his mouth open and invading him with his glossa. After a couple of clicks, he withdrew a smug grin on his faceplates. Ratchet's optics widened as he understood what they were going to do with him, and he tried to get free again. But those cuffs were very strong…

"STOP IT! This is rape, you slagtards! You'll be in deep slag once I'm free, I promise you…"

"Tsk tsk tsk… We saw how you were looking at us the other night, sweetspark… You want us, Ratchet and don't deny it! So, if we all want it, it is not a rape, huh?..."

Ratchet blushes and avoid meeting either set of optics. Yes, he wanted them… And he had for a long time now… But they were so ANNOYING, always pranking him and making stupid jokes! And besides, it would've been wrong… He's an officer and they're common soldiers. It would never work.

"You're crazy… Even if it's true, I'm still not going to give in to you! This is wrong! Can't you understand that, you idiots?!"

Sideswipe didn't answer with words. Either, he leaned down again and kissed the medic breathless. Ratchet was a handsome mech, and it was a fantasy of him to take this particular bot to berth. Now was his chance and he wasn't going to let go! And he knew for sure than Sunstreaker shared his feelings… It was probably the only bot aside from himself that he ever wanted.

Ratchet tried to protest again, but when the golden Lambo joined his brother in mapping and caressing his plating, he lost his senses and his will to fight. After who knows how long, he felt his plating retracting and an hand – he couldn't tell whom it belongs to – wraps around his eaching spike. The cuffs were removed and he could wrap his arms around his two lovers, tease and kiss them. He found his way down a shiny golden tight and caressed the plating until it snapped open, letting loose a hard, hot spike. He straddled Sunny's waist and ravished his mouth greedily, as he was slowly descending into his aching length until he had swallow the entire member into his port.

"Haaa… Ratch, please… Huuummm…"

"Please… what?"

"More… More!"

The medic chuckled and complied, moving his hips up and down hi yellow lover's spike faster and harder. From behind, Sideswipe was fondling with his plating and he finally managed to open his aft plates. Positioning himself, he shot a dirty smile to his twin, and then pushed inside the very tight port slowly. Ratchet gasped in surprise and pain at the intrusion, but the pain subsided as his aft port adjusts to the large member impaling it. He now was penetrated from both ports, and going crazy with sensations and pleasure. The twins had found the perfect rhythm between their thrusts to gain the more pleasure and avoiding hurting Ratchet.

After a moment, the pace quickens as the three lovers neared their climax, and finally, Ratchet came first, crying out loud and dragging bath twins with him as his ports tightens around them. And then, he collapsed on top of Sunstreaker as Sideswipe collapsed into his back. They were making a quite hot and funny sandwich! Whe he had cool down a bit, Ratchet managed to say, gentler than before.

"Well… Maybe I underestimated you, boys…"

"Huh? Why did you say that?" Asked Sideswipe.

"You're a lot more fun than I ever fantasized!"

_-END-_


End file.
